Old Inventions = New problems
by Phoenix Hedgehog
Summary: This is not a perfect fic but hey I'll give it a shot second chapter soon to follow


Old inventions = New problems  
  
Chapter 1: The start of greater things  
  
By Phoenix Hedgehog  
----------------------------  
Disclaimer: I do not own any charcters in this fic (but I can dream can't I!?)  
----------------------------  
  
() This are for actions made by the charcters  
/\ Flashback  
  
Eggman: I've finally done it I have collected the seven chaos emeralds!  
Nack: What took you so long Docter  
Eggman: Shut up Nack!   
Nack: Sheesh your always so uptight  
Eggman: That matter of the ARK has trumatised me Nack  
Nack: Yeah and I'm a pixie  
Eggman: I warned you before Nack  
Nack: I don't really care, you know why I am here Docter  
Eggman: To get your revenge on Sonic...  
Nack: Damn straight!!   
Eggman: Yes but you wouldn't be able to with out my help  
Nack: Yeah!Yeah!...CHAOS CONTROL!!!  
----------------------------------------  
And with that the villans dissapeared. Meanwhile on little planet...  
----------------------------------------  
  
Knuckles: Sonic whats up?  
Sonic: Nuthing Knuckles  
Tails: You guys are missing the surf!  
Knuckles: You coming Sonic?  
Sonic: Nah! I'll go for a run...  
Knuckles: well your loss...See ya!(runs off to the water)  
Sonic: Shadow...I still don't know what happened to you but I'm gonna find out!  
Amy: Hey Sonic!!  
Sonic: Oh no! Amy...Better wing it!(runs in to the forest)  
---------------------------  
Something was happening on Angel island  
---------------------------  
  
???: Chaos! We need you!  
Chaos: Why?  
???: I don't know why but...  
Chaos: ...  
???: Please Chaos?!  
Chaos: Release me when you need me! Of with you!!  
???: You'll regret this!  
Chaos: Save it I am waiting soon I will die  
???: Why?  
Chaos: The thing which created me will soon be destroyed...  
???: I'll stop it Chaos  
Chaos: Heh...You don't stand a chance   
???: The heart is stronger than muscle  
Chaos: Fine, but it will in vain  
???: It will not!  
Chaos: Yes it will you or the good side of you will be destroyed  
???: Nothing can do that!!  
Chaos: And there is another one with the same power as my creator...  
???: But what does this mean?!  
Chaos: The planet will soon be destroyed  
  
--------------------------  
In the forest  
--------------------------  
  
Sonic: Whew! I lost her...What the??(picks up a book)  
Sonic: Its all singed I wonder(flicks through it)  
Tails: Whats that Sonic?  
Sonic: What the...Tails?!  
Tails: Sonic what is that?  
Sonic: It a diary...Dear diary my son...It's all ripped up damn it(throws it to the ground)  
Tails: Its useless?  
Sonic: Just about...Huh!  
Amy: Sonic!!(Grabs Sonic) Your not getting away from me this time!  
Sonic: Fine,fine what do you want?  
Amy: You need to see this!  
Sonic: What and why?  
Tails: Yeah Amy what is it?  
Amy: Its terrible and if what Knuckles says is true...  
Sonic: What?! Tell me Amy  
Amy: Sonic...oh Sonic..The world will end!!  
Sonic: Oh god...  
Tails: Doesn't Eggman rest?  
Sonic: Apparently not  
Amy: Come quickly please!  
Sonic: I'm there (Runs off)  
  
-----------------------  
Angel Island  
-----------------------  
  
Knuckles: This is not good Sonic  
Sonic what is it?  
Knuckles: This stone tablet  
Tails: What does it say Knuckles?  
Knuckles: The one with the ultimate power will be...replaced I think thats right  
Sonic: How do we know that hasn't already happened?  
Knuckles: Cause of this! (Pulls away the vines)  
---------------------------------  
A huge rock dippicting a black hedgehog with the seven chaos emeralds around him appears  
---------------------------------  
  
Sonic: That's Shadow...right  
Knuckles: Thats my guess  
Tails: This can't be good...can it?  
Amy: No it can't  
Sonic: You know what this means  
Knuckles: No what does it mean?  
Sonic: We've gotta find Shadow or....his corpse  
Knuckles: I see what your getting at  
Tails: Ewww! a corpse!  
Amy: Yeah I mean...  
Sonic: I know but it's the only chace we've got  
Knuckles: Shadow landed over...The green hill zone  
Sonic: I haven't been there in ages  
Tails: I haven't been there at all!  
Amy: Lets go Sonic   
Sonic: OK...  
Knuckles: First there's some thing we've gotta check  
Tails: What's that?  
Knuckles: Angel Island...  
Sonic: OK to Angel Island  
Tails: This is it Eggman!  
  
-----------------------  
Angel Island  
-----------------------  
  
Knuckles: NNOOOOO!!!!  
Sonic: The Master emerald it's intacted, what's wrong?  
Knuckles: See this wall thats missing a huge chunk?  
Sonic & Tails & Amy: Yeah...  
Knuckles: Look at this (slot's in the piece of rock)  
-----------------------------  
Rock start's to glow  
----------------------------  
  
Sonic: What in the hell?  
Knuckles: Even I didn't expect this!  
Tails: Some thing is happening  
Storyteller: Who wish's to know a story?  
Sonic: I do!  
Storyteller: I have seen a million things and heard a million things  
Sonic: We want to know about Shadow the hedgehog!  
Storyteller: I will tell the story of Shadow the hedgehog! Listen for only once will I tell th tale  
Sonic: Ok (sits down)  
-------------------------  
Everyone sits down  
-------------------------   
  
Storyteller: Fine This is it for I only know one thing about Shadow the hedgehog  
Sonic: Whats that?  
Storyteller: Shadow the hedghog is the only person able to use the chaos emeralds to there full capabillities  
Sonic: Whats that?  
Storyteller: To be able to become one with the chaos emeralds  
--------------------  
The Rock stops glowing  
--------------------  
  
Sonic: Their full capabilites?  
Knuckles: Fusing their power in to Shadow would make him....  
???: Invunrable  
Knuckles: Yeah..Who the Rouge? What are you doing here?  
Rouge: Well I came for exactly the same reason you did  
Sonic: To find out about Shadow?  
Rouge: Yeah!  
Knuckles: Why?  
Rouge: Cause I found the rock and diary  
Tails: No one could make out anything from that diary!  
Rouge: I burnt it...  
Amy: Why?  
Rouge: Because the infomation it contains would harm Sonic  
Sonic: Why would it affect me?  
Rouge: It's the diary of your father  
Sonic: Liar! I don't have a father!  
Rouge: Shadow is your father Sonic  
Sonic: No way...is he?  
Rouge: Yeah!...That's why I burnt it  
Knuckles: How did you translate the rock?  
Rouge: I learnt your langune from a old friend...  
Sonic: Who?  
Rouge: Chaos  
Knuckles: I can't communicate with Chaos what makes you so special   
Rouge: This (Shows her arm with Shadows armlet on it)  
Sonic: I thought he just liked them and they didn't have a use...  
Tails: This is confusing  
Sonic: I know...How is Shadow my father   
Rouge: You what?  
Sonic: How could Shadow be my father...If there wasn't a female hedghog?  
Rouge: Yeah..We'll ask him that  
Tails: He's dead  
Knuckles: Yeah he is dead  
Rouge: No he's in a goverment prison  
Sonic: Right we'll bust him out  
Rouge: He can go free anytime he wants  
Amy: Then why doesn't he?  
Rouge: Cause someone else is searching for him  
Sonic: Eggman it's gotta be  
Tails: What does he want with Shadow  
Knuckles: Yeah Sonic Shadow decided to help you and turn his back on evil  
Sonic: The rock...Said Shadow would be replaced to replace someone you need to  
Tails: Get rid of the original of cause...  
Knuckles: Who's the replacement?  
Rouge: Logic would say Sonic as Shadows son  
Sonic: It can't be  
  
-----------------------  
Eggmans hideout  
----------------------  
  
Eggman: How do you feel Nack  
Nack: Strange   
Eggman: You'll have to get over it  
Nack: I hate this I want to get sonic  
Eggman: Nack you'll need the ROCC before you'll get your revenge  
Nack: What's that  
Eggman: Made me the man I am today  
Nack: It's gotta be a awful machine  
Eggman: Bite me Nack  
Nack: So what is this machine then?   
Eggman: It takes all the evil out of the world  
Nack: Then its useless  
Eggman: Unless we can make it operate in reverse  
Nack: Your a genius Docter   
Eggman: I don't have a I.Q of 300 for nothing Nack  
  
---------------------------  
The ARK   
---------------------------  
  
Sonic: Infomation on Shadow  
Rouge: Password Maria...M-A-R-I-A  
Knuckles: know we'll see what all the fuss is about  
Tails: According to this Shadow was born 500 years ago  
Sonic: No way!  
Tails: Way!  
Rouge: Then he would be older than Proffeser Gerald  
Amy: Older than Knuckles's race  
Knuckles: The tablets did make a remark about a spiky leader  
Tails: If we could ask Tikal...  
Sonic: Everything would be easier  
Knuckles: I don't know how to do that  
Rouge: There's only one thing to ask  
Amy: What's that?  
Rouge: Chaos...  
  
  
The end of chapter 1   
  
Well this is something I decieded to do in my spare time so shodeness is expected and it is a bit camp  
but the questions are:  
  
1.How is Shadow so old?  
2.What's with Nack being able to use Chaos control  
3.Is Shadow really sonic's father  
4.Just what the hell is the ROCC anyways  
  
Here's a clip from the next chapter:  
  
Sonic: That's it if shadow is my dad I'll be able to do this   
Tails: This isn't a good idea sonic  
Knuckles: Yeah you could get killed  
Rouge: Think about it Sonic If he is what he says he is...  
Amy: Please Don't die Sonic  
Sonic: Sorry guys but I gotta do this for my father...  
  
All this and more in the chapter : Apocolypse it's only the end of the world  
  
TTFN Phoenix Hedgehog 


End file.
